


It’s Your Turn Now, Danno:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Caretaker Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Crying, Death, Drama, Dreams, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e01 Ka Owili Oka'i (Cocoon), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Massage, Mild Sexual Content, Nightmares, Post-Episode: s09e01 Ka Owili Oka'i (Cocoon), Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sad, Sadstuck, Slash, Sobbing, Tears, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:26:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve gets his turn at taking care of Danny, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	It’s Your Turn Now, Danno:

*Summary: Steve gets his turn at taking care of Danny, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

It was a couple of nights later after the case, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams couldn’t relax, He was thinking back to the night of his partner, best friend, & lover, Commander Steve McGarrett, almost died in an sensory deprivation tank.

 

The Hunky Brunette was doing some reading, & was settled in for the evening, Finally, He felt like everything was back to normal, The Former Seal was very happy about it. He had no idea that his lover is gonna visit him.

 

Meanwhile, Danny managed to fall asleep, while he was sleeping, He had nightmares of Steve died. The Loudmouth Detective woke up in a cold sweat, & was gasping for air. Danny was emotional, & hurriedly got dressed, & went to Steve’s house.

 

Steve heard knocking at the door, He was shocked to get an armful of Danny, who was sobbing. “Shhhh, It’s okay, We’re safe, You are here with me”, Danny just nodded, & said, “I love you, I love you so much”. 

 

They shared a kiss, & Steve smiled, & said, “I love you too, Come on, Let’s go upstairs, I will make you feel good with a massage”, Danny nodded, Steve closed the door, & locked everything up, & put on the alarm. Then, They went upstairs.

 

The End.


End file.
